youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigress
| alias = Artemis | race = Human | designation = B07 | gender = Female | age = 15 | hair color = Blonde | eye color = Dark grey, almost blackWeisman, Greg (2011-05-17). "Question #13345". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. | relatives = Paula Crock (mother); Lawrence Crock (father); Jade Nguyen (sister) | mentor = Green Arrow | affiliation = The Team | equipment = Bow and trick arrows | first = 106 | voice = Stephanie Lemelin }} Artemis, (real name Artemis Crock), is the protégé of Green Arrow, and the sixth member of The Team. She, Green Arrow and Batman all claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although Red Arrow revealed that this is a lie. It is however known that she has only worked and trained with Green Arrow since August 7.''Young Justice'' #8, "Wonderland" Although her background is unknown, she appears to have some familiarity with the League of Shadows, particularly the assassin Cheshire. She lives in Gotham City with her mother, and formerly attended Gotham North and now goes to the Gotham Academy with Robin but does not know it. Personality Artemis for the most part seems to be a very passionate and opinionated woman. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she seems to be constantly on the defensive side and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She has a bit of a temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her, and doesn't mind confronting said people. She is rather confident in her abilities. Even when she was treated as something like an outsider by the Team, she performed well on their mission. It seems that she is also flirtatious. On her first mission, she made a forward comment about Superboy, even though she was well aware that everyone else could hear her thoughts at the time. Later, Miss Martian berated her for embarrassing him. Artemis is a tough girl, and challenges everyone. When questioned about this, she answered, "Where I come from, that's how you survive." Despite all this, Artemis is actually lost at heart and wishes that her life could be how it formerly was. However, this does not seem to indicate that she is unapproachable. After their first mission, she seems to have relaxed considerably with the rest of her team, able to joke freely with Miss Martian. She does seems to have a love/hate relationship with Kid Flash that manifests itself by her constantly needling and teasing him; he does the same to her. They argue constantly, and rarely seem to see eye to eye except when both of their memories were erased by Psimon and they forgot they dislike each other. Characteristics Artemis is a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese,Weisman, Greg (2011-01-13). "Question #12838". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-01-14. teenage girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail and dark grey eyes. She often keeps her hair tied back, both in uniform and civilian garb. For civilian garb, she wears a white top with a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans with black knee high boots and small, round black earrings. She wears a green mask, green top with a green arrow on the front and green pants that are covered with black leg pads. She also has black shoes and a black utility belt no doubt filled with assorted tools. She also wears dark green fingerless gloves. She carries a quiver along her back with a bow and arrows. This costume is apparently less than six months old as of September 4. Like Superboy and Robin, Artemis does not have Stealth-tech built into her uniform due to the dark tones of her costume already being made for covert operations. Artemis' Gotham Acadamy uniform consists a navy blazer with the school logo and skirt with a white polo shirt with a red tie as well as white knee socks a black shoes. History Early Life The exact details of Artemis' childhood remain relatively unknown. What is currently known however is that her father and her mother, Paula Crock shared a history as criminals. During one of their crimes, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. Paula spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father. During that time, her older sister Jade left. He trained her to use a bow as her primary weapon, and frequently subjected her to supposedly criminal tests. The nature of these tests has not been specified, although while robbed of her memory Artemis suggested one such test could involve being forced to kill Kid Flash. Eventually Paula was released from prison and returned home to Artemis. She then spoke in private with Artemis' father, stating that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to not become a criminal like they had been and that she wanted him to leave. Unknown to the two of them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who then escaped into Gotham clad in her green costume and fought crime.''Young Justice'' #7 Present While combating the robotic villain Amazo at the Gotham City Academy, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash were aided by a mysterious archer, who distracted the robot. Later, Robin accused the Justice League, and Green Arrow in particular of "babysitting" the group. However, Green Arrow showed that the shape of his arrowheads do not match those Robin found, indicating a different archer was involved. The Team assumed it to be Speedy, though in fact it was Artemis (as later determined by Robin). It would also be revealed that in doing so she singlehandedly fought off a battalion of MONQI's.''Young Justice'' #8 Artemis first met Batman and Green Arrow on August 7, when they came to her apartment to invite her to join the Team. .]] On August 8, Artemis was brought to the Cave at Mount Justice by Green Arrow and Batman to be the sixth member of The Team. There, they wait for Kid Flash. After Kid's embarrassing entrance, followed by a witty remark by Artemis, the two already start off on an acrimonious relationship. Red Arrow soon appears and, upon discovering Artemis was his replacement, questions Artemis' skill with the bow, which Artemis quickly defends. After Red Arrow explained the situation surrounding Serling Roquette, and delegating The Team to protect Serling Roquette from assassins sent by the League of Shadows, he leaves the cave. With hopes of Roy joining the Team thwarted, Kid Flash gives Artemis a bitter stare. Twelve hours later, Artemis and the others are in a school, guarding the scientist. After bickering with Kid Flash, Artemis leaves her post to patrol the outside perimeters with Superboy and Miss Martian. There, Artemis creates some conflict with another member of the Team, Miss Martian, after she made a flirtatious comment on Superboy—an action Miss Martian believes embarrassed Superboy. Artemis immediately claimed that Superboy displayed no such embarrassment. Artemis' quick and direct challenge to everything thrown at her warrants Miss Martian's tacit annoyance, forcing her to question this trait, to which Artemis replied, "Where I come from, that's how you survive." Meanwhile, Cheshire manages to sneak pass the two and heads to Serling's room. Aqualad summons Artemis and Miss Martian to help him face Cheshire. Artemis makes it in time to stop Cheshire from dealing a finishing blow to the downed Aqualad. Miss Martian and Kid Flash then enter the room. Outnumbered, Cheshire flees. Kid Flash immediately blamed Artemis for letting the assassin in, earning him an annoyed stare from Artemis. After receiving a message from Robin, Aqualad formulates a new plan, moving the doctor. 's feint.]] While at their new location, Artemis and Kid Flash give each other hostile glares that only cease when Aqualad tells them to stop. It is not long until their new hideout is discovered by Cheshire. This time, she brings along Black Spider, and Hook. While Artemis is occupied with Hook, Cheshire attempts to assassinate Serling, who turns out to be Miss Martian in disguise. After realizing this, Cheshire flees to search for the doctor, with Artemis pursuing close by. Outside, Artemis manages to keep apace with Cheshire, but Cheshire is able to outsmart her by feigning ingestion of a knock-out gas from one of Artemis' trick arrows. This trick allowed Cheshire to knock Artemis unconscious. Artemis eventually recovers and makes it just in time to fire explosive arrows a Cheshire as she attempts to depart. The explosion was enough to knock Cheshire's mask off, revealing her identity, which Artemis immediately recognized. Artemis has the perfect opportunity to capture the assassin, but Cheshire threatens to reveal Artemis' secret to her teammates, so Artemis lets her go. A wounded Aqualad exits the cafe, and asks if Artemis saw her face, which Artemis denied on the grounds that it was too dark. Despite this, Aqualad thanks her for her work, and welcomes her to the Team, as did Miss Martian and a reluctant Kid Flash. warns Artemis.]] As Artemis returns to Gotham City later that night via Zeta Beam, Artemis notices someone watching her from the shadows, and ordered the person to "step into the light". After stepping forward, the watcher was revealed to be Red Arrow, who was rather surprised by her skill, almost convincing him that she is actually Green Arrows niece. He tells her he knows she is not actually Green Arrow's niece. Still, he trusts that Green Arrow and Batman had a reason behind the deception, but made sure to warn her not to hurt his friends. Artemis and Megan are watching the sparring match between Superboy and Kaldur. Artemis recommends Kaldur for Megan, as he is nice, handsome, and commanding. Megan disagrees, as she views Kaldur as an older brother, and recommends Wally for Artemis. Megan is unsure what to consider Wally, but they both agree that Wally is full of "It." Red Tornado enters the cave and is immediately confronted by Wally, who asks for a mission. Red Tornado gives the Team a mission involving the disappearance of Kent Nelson, who once was Doctor Fate. They had to find him and make sure the powerful Helmet of Fate was safe. When they reach, they are unable to find the tower, until Aqualad uses his belief in magic to use the key to unlock an invisible door in front of him. They enter the tower and are greeted by an image of Kent Nelson, who questions their appearance. Wally, hoping to impress Megan, lies that they are true believers looking for Doctor Fate. The image is not easily impressed and breaks the floor beneath them, leaving them to plummet into a sea of lava. for almost getting them killed.]] Artemis fires a crossbow that is attached with a rope while catching Aqualad. The Team slowly falls to the lava, with Aqualad being very susceptible to the heat generated by the lava. He prompts the Team to think of something fast—which leads to Megan realizing they never told the truth to the image of Kent Nelson. Megan explains there actually reasoning for coming to the tower. With the truth told, the a floor closes over the lava, thereby allowing the Team to land. Immediately after landing, Artemis confronts and calls out Wally for putting their lives in danger in an attempt to impress Megan by lying about his belief in magic. After Wally is lectured for his disbelief in magic, Aqualad uncovers an opening on the floor that leads to a snowy valley, to Wally's surprise. They enter and soon find Kent Nelson's staff. Wally and Artemis both grab hold of it and are immediately transported somewhere. The staff transports them to the location of Mr. Nelson who was being imprisoned by Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy. Nelson uses his magic to escape with Artemis and Wally. When they reach to a new location, they meet up with Aqualad, Superboy, and Megan, but are attacked by Abra Kadabra and Klarion. Wally and Nelson escape, with Klarion in pursuit. Artemis fought against Abra Kadabra alongside her teammates, but they were defeated. They are only saved after Doctor Fate confiscates his cloths and weapons with his magic—leaving Superboy to finish him off. after their mission.]] Back at Mount Justice, Artemis visits Wally to discuss what happened when he put on the Helmet of Fate. Wally claims that his brain beta-waves were rewritten, bio-scripting him into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. This response surprises Artemis, who cannot believe he still claims there is no such thing as magic. She questions the point of keeping it, to which Wall responds, "Souvenir". Artemis calls him a geek and walks away. Artemis is seen in her apartment attending to her arrows with the TV on. Her mom comes in (in a wheelchair) handing her an opened envelope. She is immediately displeased at her mother reading it but reads it anyway. The note claims that she was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. At first, she was against it due to her friends being at Gotham North, but once she saw tears in her mom's eyes and her saying she never had an opportunity like the one Artemis got, she decided to go on behalf of her mother and then hugs her. Immediately after Aqualad comes back from Atlantis, Artemis and her teammates are sent to Bialya. When they reach, they set up their equipment. Aqualad sends Miss Martian to check out the location emitting non-terrestrial elements. When she reaches, she is met by Psimon, who suppresses her memories and, consequently, everyone who is connected to her telepathically. in front of her.]] Artemis awoke in the Bialyan desert a day later with no memories of the last six months and found Kid Flash in front of her. The sudden appearance of someone as she wakens startles her into defense, but Kid Flash assures her that he is a good guy. Artemis is dubious, as she knows Kid Flash does not wear black, a fact that Kid Flash acknowledges but is unsure of himself. While on the topic of costumes, he inquires about her own. Upon looking at her own clothing, she is again startled by her unfamiliar attire, and wonders who the culprit was that put her in this costume. Upon answering Kid Flash's question on her skill with the bow, it instantly dawns on her that it is her father who likely gave her the costume and sent her there, as a prerequisite of one if his tests. A curious Kid Flash inquires about the tests, to which Artemis calmly postulates as a test to kill him. .]] The conversation is interrupted when they hear a bomb shell approaching the hut. They quickly exit it before the bomb reaches, the explosive force blowing them off their feet. A group of Bialyan army soldiers in wheeled army vehicles chase after them. Artemis manages to send one flying with an explosive trick arrow before being picked up and carried away by Kid Flash, who reasons his decision on their superior weaponry. After some distance, an exhausted Kid Flash stops for rest. There, they meet more trouble when Superboy lands in-between them. He quickly backhands Kid Flash, sending him to a wall. Superboy then goes after Artemis but the quick-footed hero keeps her distance and fires multiple explosive arrows to no effect. Whilst this happens, a bomb shell is dropped in-between them. Artemis is knocked off her feet, but quickly recovers and watches Superboy go after the tanks that fired the bombs. She is bemused by the indiscriminate violence Superboy displays, though a recovered Kid Flash is more focused on making a hasty retreat before Superboy directs his attention back at them. While running, Kid Flash trips over a rock, sending them rolling down a hill. Now, they meet more danger as two drones fire at them. Artemis readies an explosive arrow, but her concentration is disrupted when Miss Martian communicates with her telepathically. Miss Martian physically appears in time to destroy the two drones. After explaining the dilemma they are in, they head off to save Robin and Superboy. Later in the day, the three arrive in time to help Robin defeat a few Bialyan soldiers. With the situation is under control, they talk about the six month memory loss, but come up with no way to resolve the problem. encourages Artemis.]] Miss Martian decides to bring the three of them to her mind so that they can use their broken memories to form a whole. Artemis is not happy with this, as she has no wish to share any private thoughts, but quickly relents after Kid Flash holds her hand. After their memories are restored they quickly realize their leader, Aqualad, was missing, and head to find him. They soon discover him unconscious, and Miss Martian is unable to restore his memories in his terrible condition. After Miss Martian leaves to go save Superboy, they are left to tend to Aqualad and head to the Bio ship by foot. back to bickering. ]] While heading to the Bio ship, they see a few Bialyan soldiers. They are forced to stop and think of a plan, though Robin had already sneaked away to deal with the soldiers. Alone, Kid Flash asked Artemis why her dad would want her to kill him. She tells him that she got confused by a ninja movie she saw about how a ninja girl's dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan. When he cheekily asked if he was her 'ninja boyfriend', she pointed out that she forgot how completely annoying he was because of her amnesia. As the two began to argue, Robin reappeared and told them to get a room. While away, he planted timed smoke bombs which, when detonated, gave them an opportunity to escape. By now, the three had reached the Bio-Ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. Powers and Abilities Artemis is a normal teenage human girl, and thus has no superhuman abilities.Weisman, Greg (2010-10-29). "Question #12630". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Weisman, Greg (2010-12-3). "Question #12734". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. She is the Team's long range marksman. She has been trained by her father and by Green Arrow making her an impressive combatant, although she is not quite as polished or as physically strong as Red Arrow.Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). "Question #13003". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-16. So far she had demonstrated the following: * Above Average Human Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Artemis has demonstrated impressive physical feats for a human of her age. ** Speed: Artemis is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for someone her age in combat situations. She also seems to be able to catch up with Kid Flash (although in normal speed). ** Endurance: Artemis seems able to maintain her stamina during long combative situations. ** Agility: Artemis has proven to be at a high level of human agility, able to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive agility. ** Strength: Artemis's physical strength are somewhat above most young women her age, as she is able to strike out full grown adults with a single blow and hold up people who are considerably heavier than her, such as Aqualad. In Bereft, it was shown that she had the strength to lift (press) her entire body weight. * Stealth: Artemis has demonstrated some level of stealth, capable of helping The Team against Amazo without them seeing her. * Marksmanship: Artemis is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. She prefers using archery based weapons such as a compound bow or a crossbow. She has mastered the longbow, the crossbow and a myriad of trick arrows. She can also shoot 2-3 arrows at a time and have them all hit their mark simultaneously. * Ambidextrous: Artemis is shown to be ambidextrous, as she draws her bow with her left and right hand. * Tracking: Artemis is capable of hunting down opponents who attempt to evade capture. * Acrobatics: Artemis is proficient in basic acrobatics. In Bereft, she was capable of performing a backhand spring in combat. * Martial Artist: Artemis is a skilled martial artist. * Above Average Intellect: '''Her intelligence is above average. She and Kid Flash both understand complex scientific terms. She was granted a full Wayne Foundation Scholarship to Gotham Academy. ** '''Multilingual: Artemis can speak fluently in English, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Ask Greg question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. Equipment Bow and Arrow: Like her mentor, Green Arrow, Artemis uses a bow and arrows in combat. Her bow is a compound bow (unlike Green Arrow, who uses a recurve bow). When she is not using it, Artemis has been shown to be able to fold her bow inwards, and quickly snap it back into place when she needs it. She has occasionally used her bow to strike her opponents if she did not have time to fire an arrow. Her arrowheads are also differently shaped to those of Green Arrow - Artemis' are smoother and have no barbs, while Green Arrow's are more jagged and have two. Trick arrows: Like Green Arrow and Red Arrow, she presumably has various trick arrows that she can use. So far she has been shown using: arrows that explode shortly after striking a target, an arrow that releases a knock-out gas shortly after striking a target, an arrow that serves as a grappling hook, an arrow that releases a bola, an arrow that releases an adhesive-like substance shortly after striking a target that can disable a firearm, an arrow tipped with a weight for knocking out her opponent, and a lasso arrow capable of tripping up and hoisting up her opponent. Crossbow: She also uses a crossbow, as seen when she was dressed in civilian clothes. She keeps the crossbow in the pouch on her leg while in uniform. It is pre-loaded with arrows. Handheld Telescope: She uses it to scout long distances, and to make-out details. Relationships Green Arrow .]] Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé, following Red Arrow's decision to go solo. Their history together is currently unknown, and from implications made by Red Arrow, her association with Green Arrow is a recent thing. However, despite her short time apparently working with Green Arrow, he seems to feel that Artemis is ready to work as a member of the The Team. She and Green Arrow both claim that she is Green Arrow's niece, although this is in fact a lie, thus making their relationship somewhat questionable. Paula Crock .]] Artemis shares a small apartment in Gotham with her mother, a Vietnamese woman, who is confined to a wheelchair due to unknown causes. Paula has a previous criminal history, and spent six years in prison, before only recently being released and reunited with her daughter. Artemis' mother is aware of her dual life, referring to her heroic duties as "extracurriculars". When Wayne Enterprises offers Artemis a full scholarship to the prestigious Gotham Academy, Artemis initially refuses because her friends are at her current school, Gotham North. When her mother pleads with her to accept the offer in the hopes of her gaining a better life, Artemis says that she will go for her. Artemis' Father Artemis' father is the one who taught her how to use a bow and arrow. They have a very strained relationship, and Artemis mentioned that before she joined The Team he was constantly subjecting her to tests. Although the nature of these tests is unknown, Artemis claimed that one such test might involve being made to kill Kid Flash in the Bialyan desert. His last name is presumably Crock. Red Arrow , Artemis and Green Arrow.]] Artemis replaced Red Arrow (aka Speedy) as Green Arrow's protégé. On their first meeting, Red Arrow derisively asked Green Arrow whether she could even use the bow, and Artemis responded, "Yes, she can." Red Arrow immediately knew that Artemis was not Green Arrow's niece, as she and Green Arrow claimed, and later confronted her about this. He said that he would not reveal her secret, since he assumed Green Arrow and Batman had a reason for the lie, but he threatened her not to hurt his friends. When Red Arrow was interrogating Cheshire about her mission to assassinate Lex Luthor, Cheshire mentioned Red Arrow's "sidekick friends", specifically "ar...chery girl". Red Arrow responded that "she... they aren't in my league". Kid Flash Kid Flash and Artemis did not get along when they first met. During their first mission, they frequently argued about trivial matters, and Kid Flash repeatedly upbraided her for perceived failings, often unfairly, but eventually accepted her on the Team. They have similar views of science, and Artemis criticized Wally for pretending to believe in magic in order to impress Megan. When the Team had their memories erased by Psimon in the Bialyan desert, Kid Flash and Artemis woke up together. Kid Flash repeatedly referred to her by the name "Beautiful", and it was only by his encouragement (holding her hand) that she consented to let Miss Martian enter her mind to help restore their memories. They started bickering again shortly after their memories were restored, with Artemis saying she'd forgotten how annoying he could be. Miss Martian The two did not get along in the beginning, mostly because Artemis expressed an interest in Superboy. Miss Martian complained that Artemis was too confrontational. However, when Artemis admitted she was raised to be that way, Miss Martian remembered her own upbringing on Mars and sympathized with her. Thus, Miss Martian was the first to stand up for Artemis when Kid Flash accused her of failing at guard duty. At the end of the mission, Miss Martian welcomed Artemis to the Team, stating that she always wanted a sister on Earth (since she had 12 on Mars). The two became fast friends. About a week and a half after meeting each other, they discussed boys, told jokes, and laughed together. Artemis suggested that Miss Martian should date Aqualad, and Miss Martian said Artemis should date Kid Flash (in both cases, this would leave the other free to pursue Superboy). While amnesiac in the Bialyan desert, Miss Martian saved Artemis and Kid Flash from tanks and unsuccessfully tried to jog their memories. After finding Robin, she brought the three of them into her head and tried to restore their memories. At first Artemis was against it, because she thought Miss Martian wanted to pop through their private thoughts, but she then gave her permission when Kid Flash held her hand. Superboy Artemis seemed to have an attraction for Superboy. She openly flirted with him on her first mission with The Team, well aware that she was connected to Superboy and all other members of the Team through Miss Martian's telepathy. She pointed out that Superboy hadn't complained about the compliment. Cheshire unmasked by Artemis.]] Cheshire is Artemis' older sister, and lived with Artemis and their parents, growing up to strongly dislike their father (her feelings about her mother are unknown). When Artemis was young, presumably not long after their mother was sent to prison, Jade was packing in the middle of the night, ready to leave home. Artemis pleaded with her to stay, saying that "(They) had to keep this family together", but Jade ignored her pleas and left, saying that she would take Artemis with her but she would only slow her down. On Artemis' first mission with the Team, Cheshire was called to assist with the assasination of Dr. Serling Roquette. Artemis did not initially recognize Cheshire while she was wearing her mask. However, when Artemis saw Cheshire's face, Artemis recognized her immediately. Cheshire took advantage and blackmailed Artemis into letting her go by threatening to reveal Artemis' history to The Team if she was taken in. Robin When Artemis first joined the Team, Robin seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask that Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the trait that they are the only two members of the Team not to have superpowers. They both attend Gotham Academy. When Artemis arrived at Gotham Academy Robin didn't introduce himself but took a picture of them together telling her "We'll laugh about this someday" and ran off. When the Cave is invaded, they made an excellent team and seem to care about each others' safety by escaping together from mysterious enemies called the Reds by Robin. For a brief moment Artemis grabbed his hand and told him they cannot be separated but he tells her he has a plan to stop the Reds. He helps calm her down when she panics and tries to help her overcome her doubt. Aqualad On Artemis' first mission with the Team, Aqualad was the first to accept her to the Team after she had helped them. Shortly afterwards, while discussing potential boyfriends with Miss Martian, Artemis complimented him, calling him "handsome and commanding". Appearances Production Background Artemis was the first character revealed to have been cast in the show when voice actress Stephanie Lemelin announced on her blog in February 2010 that she had been cast in the series Young Justice League as the character Arrowette, one of Green Arrow's sidekicks from DC Comics, but the post was soon after taken down.Parkin, JK (2010-2-2). "Is Warner Bros. working on a Young Justice cartoon?". Robot 6, Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-9.Marnell, Blair (2010-2-3). "'Young Justice League' Animated Series In The Works?". MTV Splash Page. Retrieved 2010-12-9. When Warner Brothers. officially announced the series (as Young Justice) in April, it was revealed that the character was actually a different character called Artemis.Harvey, James (2010-4-21). ""Young Justice" Animated Series Officially Announced at Cartoon Network 2010 Upfronts". The World's Finest. Retrieved 2010-12-9. Greg Weisman has since explained that Artemis and Arrowette (Cissie King) are two different characters, and that Arrowette does exist in the Young Justice universe. Furthermore, he said: :"Artemis is also not Speedy (Mia) or Wonder Girl (any of them) or an Amazon (at all) or from Apokolips (period). But she is an existing DC Comics character. We did NOT create her."Weisman, Greg (2010-7-30). "Question #12350". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2010-12-9. In late December 2010, over a month before Artemis' first appearance, Cartoon Network produced bio cards for all Young Justice members on their Young Justice website. The bio card for Artemis listed her secret identity as "Classified" but called her the niece of Green Arrow.Gross, Ed (2010-12-26). "Young Justice: Illustrated Character Bios". SuperHero Tooniverse. Retrieved 2011-02-12. In Artemis' first appearance, the episode "Infiltrator" on 11 February 2011, it was revealed that Artemis is not really Green Arrow's niece, but that this is a cover story she tells to the rest of The Team. She was finally revealed as Artemis Crock in the episode "Downtime". Artemis Crock, also known as Tigress, is a character from DC Comics who is the daughter of Sportsmaster and Paula Brooks, the original Huntress. In the comics, Artemis is a villainess and both of her parents are Caucasian,Tigress (DC Comics). Wikipedia. Retrieved 2011-03-06. whereas in the TV series she is a superheroine and her mother is Vietnamese. Trivia * Despite being shown repeatedly in the show's trailers and opening credits, she didn't appear on the show until episode #06, "Infiltrator". * Artemis is the Greek goddess of the hunt and was always pictured with a bow and arrow. * Artemis' costume seems to take influence from several other archers from DC comics, such as her arrow emblem being familiar of Mia Dearden's Speedy emblem, her mask and midriff-exposing top being familiar of Arrowette. Her color scheme, however, is of course similar to Green Arrow's. * Artemis was originally seen with triangle-like green earrings instead of the small black round earrings she is now seen with. * In the comics Artemis has no partnership or familiar relationship with Green Arrow, nor does she have any partnership or friendship with any of the comic counterparts of the Team. Artemis Crock did however appear as a villain during several issues of the original Young Justice comic, in which she competed in the Olympics against Cissie King-Jones (AKA the former Arrowette II). * Artemis' comic counterpart has never had any romantic feelings towards Kid Flash. However, she has dated and married the villain Icicle Jr., and had a baby girl named Isabelle Rose Mahkent. * In the show, Artemis' eyes are a dark shade of grey. However in most of the Young Justice promotional images, her eyes are light blue. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Archers Category:Gotham Academy students Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team